Eragon Bjartskular
by AvianKnight93
Summary: Warning spoilers! The Eldunari, a dragon mind and soul can be stored within. but when Eragon dies Saphira does the unexpected and has serious repercution's. EragonxSaphira ExS A/N: temporarily on hiatus while I rethink parts. will update ASAP
1. Death of Eragon Shadeslayer

_Im Back people with an eragon x saphira & I am looking forward to writing this one & I have done some work to hopefully improve my writing let me know what you think._

The night wore on as eragon & saphira sat under the stars among a small group of trees, one of these tree's had a soft moss growing along the trunk & against the soft surface is were eragon sat as he & saphira conversed.

"What is going to happen to us Saphira, I mean we cant hope to defeat Galbatorix, he has hundred's if not thousand's of eldunari at his & we have only Gleadr's" said Eragon as he sighed in defeat.

Saphira snorted "What!? You doubt Gleadr's power?" as she lay stretched among the grass slowly kneading the grass in front of her.

"I know that Gleadr was & still is a very powerful dragon, but not even he could take on that many dragon's & hope to come away alive" replied Eragon now very glum as he continued to think of what would happen to him & Saphira if they were to take on Galbatorix.

"Try not to think about it little one, Tell me what do you wish to do when this is all over" said Saphira in an attempt to change the subject.

"I am not sure Saphira, but I do know one thing" said Eragon with a small smile

Saphira moved her head so that her big blue eye was fixed on Eragon "what is this one thing you do know little one?"

"That I will be with you and enjoying our life together" He replied with a smile before turning to watch the final moments of sunlight drift behind the trees around, creating a halo of light to reflect of Saphira's scales creating a deep blue glow across the entire area. "we should get some sleep it is getting late" he said with a yawn, before getting himself comfortable against the tree.

"I supose little one" she reached forward and plucked Eragon from against the tree and placed him against her belly. Before he knew it he was all tucked up in a world of blue with a veigned wing above him keeping the weather out. "Good night Little one"

"Goodnight Saphira".

* * *

The scout didn't believe his Luck here he was on a mad dash to check the progress of the varden's forces for the empire and here just to the side of the road was the great blue dragon asleep, without any guards around or it's rider which he presumed was asleep under the dragon's wing much the same as murtagh often did.

He took great care

as he aproached the mighty dragon as waking it would result in a very quick death and painfull by either the dragon itself or it's rider. He took step after step watching the ground for any dry branches or leaves that if stepped apon, would give his position away, he was in a metre of the dragon & now had to find away to get to the rider or leave them alone.

He looked around for anything of use, stick....stick......pile of leaves.....bingo bag, he aproached the bag with the same caution he had aproached the dragon with, taking extra care when he reached the dragon's tail which occasionaly twitched.

The bag was soon in reach and from the man's own leather bag he retrieved a single glass vial of a clear liquid, which had the smell of a paifull death, he emptied it's contents into the rider's water flask, Before exiting the clearing with caution before heading back along the route he came from to report the deed he had done to the empire.

* * *

Saphira relaxed in the early morning sun as she watched Eragon intently. _He always finds trouble this one, it makes life very stressful, when the one you love not only has no idea that you love him, but also tends to try & get himself killed at every moment that involves a sharp object._ She began to hum as she let her mind wander of as thought of Eragon.

Eragon awoke drowsily, and began to stretch when he released Saphira still had a firm grip on him and was not planning on releasing him any time soon. Eragon smiled deviously and began dancing his fingers across the soft flesh under her armpits were he knew she was sensitive to touch.

Saphira lurched suddenly as Eragon began attacking her armpits, "Eragon stop, please", she lurched & stood up before pinning eragon under her front paw.

Eragon now gulped, Saphira grabbed him with a single paw, and sat apun her hunches looking at him "What am I going to do with you Eragon" she began pacing all the time just humming to herself, and every time Eragon tried to access her mind he found it shut off in a kind of 1-way link she could talk to him but he could not talk back.

_Hmm what to do, what to do. _Thought saphira to herself as she paced back and force among the clearing. _I could drop him next time I fly........ nah to risky if I miss i'm dead to. I could..._ her eyes drifted to a gap in the trees, to were she spotted the perfect thing to get him back with "oh Eragon!?"

Eragon shuddered at the tone "yes Saphira?" he asked while shuddering slightly in fear.

"Bath Time!" screamed Saphira before jumping into the air spreading her great blue wings and taking to the sky with a single beat.

Eragon looked around and noticed the lake that saphira was heading too, it was in a clearing much like the one they just left, surrounded by trees & shrubs on all sides, it had a small waterfall dropping into the lake. It all added up to a spectacular sight, the morning sun bouncing of the water of the waterfall and the lake below created a scene of spectacular brilliance.

Then it ended as Saphira dropped him into the water, and then stopped flying herself coming in for a dragon sized canonball. Eragon hit the water hit the water feet first and was amazed at what lay under, there were great natural stone features, schools of brightly coloured fish, he returned to the surface for air. Then he looked up and wished he hadn't.

Saphira struck the water in a free fall, sending a wave of water in all directions high enough to surf, eventually after the water settled she emerged from the the water at a high speed, not enough to lift herself out of the water but enough that there was a spray of water in all directions. Eragon was in awe and how he wished for a fairth as the image in front of him could only be described as pure beauty, Saphira emerging from the lake with her wings half open blocking the sun from view but letting it shine through the translucent membrane, a halo of water water surrounding her form that sent blotches of light across her scales in a wondrous display of every blue that one could imagine all this with the backdrop of the waterfall bahind her with thick forest on both sides & not a cloud in sight.

As Saphira returned to the water she began to swim towards Eragon "bath time, little one". Eragon attempted to swim kicking and pushing at the water in an attempt to escape Saphira's bath session. The last left him with a nice bruise where he hit the rocks below. Eragon got merely a few meters before Saphira caught & gripped him in her talon's "Behave Eragon and it wont be that bad, but if you struggle I will be forced to use my tongue to clean you" said saphira with a humerous chuckle. The next 10 minutes consisted of Saphira bathing Eragon in the only way she knew how without licking him........shacking him like a rag doll in the water then rubbing her scaled forearm to scrape away the grime, gently of course to avoid tearing his skin off.

* * *

Nasuada sat at her desk in her tent among the Varden camp, signing for this, granting leave to personell, overseeing the varden's finances, that was until she got to a letter, it was un-signed but was adressed to Nasuada personaly. She opened as she did as always and began to read.

_Dear Nasuada_

_Lets see how the varden do withuot their precious Rider!_

_Kind Regards_

_Galbatorix_

Nasuada read the letter a second time, before standing and yelling to the men outside her tent "Guard! Bring me Eragon now!".

One of the soldier's came into the tent and bowed formally before informing Nasuada "I am sorry m'lady but Eragon left with Saphira late yesterday and have yet to return".

"Fine get me Arya then" said Nasuada fearing the worst.

"yes m'lady" said the guard bowing before exiting the tent.

_If Eragon get's himself killed then the Varden are doomed to fall with the dragon race_

* * *

Eragon was dragged out of the lake by saphira holding him in her tail after she finnaly deemed him clean. "why do you always do that Saphira" said Eragon with a slight chuckle

Saphira turned to look at her dripping Rider "because, it amuses me and besides other people think better of a rider that smell's respectfull rather than a urine soaked mutt" replied Saphira with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "and now it is time to dry off little one"

"like I have a choice" replied Eragon with amusement clear in his voice as he was carried by Saphira's tail into the sun were she lay down upon her back and dropped Eragon off on her upper chest, Eragon stretched out belly first along saphiras chest and rubbed along Saphira's chest and neck area as they sat together and enjoyed each other's company while the sun provided warmth

They continued to rest in the sun apon the bank of the lake, watching as birds flew overhead or the clouds shifting whatever happened to be more interesting at the time. They continued to rest until the sun was high overhead and Eragon became parched "Im going to get a drink Saphira where is the pack?" he asked

Saphira lazily pointed towards a moss covered oak tree that rested nearby with her tail, then just let her tail flop to the ground where it was.

Eragon chuckled at Saphira's behaviour, it was a shame they couldnt spend more time together like this with out worries, just the two of them. He reached in the pack and retrieved his water flask as he unscrewed the cap, he noticed Saphira begin to sniff the air thought nothing of it and skuled as much as he could in one breath.

The pain hit instantly, his throat, mouth and lips all were burning and it kept burning deeper into his gut the further the liquid travelled. He heard Saphira roar in pain as she rushed over to him. He felt weak oh so very weak, he felt Saphira's mind pull at his as the world went black around him his last sight was of Saphira. _Im sorry Saphira, I failed_

* * *

_There you have it the first chapter of what I think is already my best story but let's leave that to the reader's. Read and review_


	2. Explanations and confrontations

_Here it is sorry it took so long but I went to melbourne for a week to see my nana, now im ready to shoot myself, but I finnaly managed to get this out, thank Freshblood for talking me into writing tonight._

* * *

Eragon slowly pulled his mind into concioussness, he attempted to open his eyes but they did respond, but not like he couldnt it was like they just werent there anymore. He tried to move his arms and got the same response....nothing, legs? again not a single hint of a limb. He pondered his situation, the lats thing he remembered was pain nothing but unimanegable pain. Eragon reached out with his mind attempting to locate Saphira or Arya, he found Saphira's mind easily "Saphira?" he questioned.

"ERAGON! Are you ok, oh I thought I had lost" came the rather powerful mental reply.

"yes Saphira I am fine, two questions though. first where am I? and second why can't I move or open my eyes?"

Saphira hesitaded "um well I'm not sure how I did it but as you were dying I kind of pulled your mind and soul into my Eldunari, How is it not painful or anything I hope?"

"No Saphira I said I was fine but how can my mind and soul be in your Eldunari, I dont understand how that happened and What happened to my body? responded Eragon with emotions of sadness, never agian would he be able to have the feeling of weightlessness as Saphira executed a dive or the wind in his face and hair as she flew or even the beauty that he could never gaze apon again, never

would he be able to look at saphira's beautifull scales glimmering in the sun. Never again would he be able too do any of these things.

Saphira's attention suddenly shifted "someone is coming, I shall talk to you after I have dealt with them"

* * *

After receiving news of the letter adressed to Nasuada and its contents, Arya was running through the woodlands in search of Eragon, she ran as fast as her elf agility would allow. She continued to run through bushes, dodging trees. She continued to run, jump & dodge for nearly an hour before she found Saphira.

She stepped out into the clearing where Saphira was resting, she took two steps before she felt a large blunt object smash into her side, sending her flying, she landed on her back and screamed "Saphira Bjartskular blöthr, Eka fricai".

Saphira roared before moving forwards and pinning Arya with her front claws onto the dirt where the ground had been clawed, beaten & scorched by Saphira's Fury.

Arya had no time to react as the great dragon pinned her "what is the matter Saphira, what has angered you to such a degree." asked Arya with panic clear in her voice as the grip on he upper torso tightened.

Saphira brought her eyes to face her "HE IS DEAD!" she screamed in agony into Arya' mind as she roared in anguish at the same time causing even the elf to flinch with each word spoken.

Arya attempted to sooth the dragon with calming mental pictures, just as she touched Saphira's mind, her own defenses were swept aside and pictures of Eragon screaming in agony as his insides slowly melted were thrown at her as she attempted to re-create her mental barriers but they kept coming and soon even Arya was teary & moaning in anguish as she felt what saphira was feeling through the connection.

Saphira finnaly released Arya's mind before releasing her from under her claw "Now you know what has happened" came Saphira's uncertain mental message, before she herself laid upon her belly to the ground, but with a wing covering something.

Arya took a seat on a fallen tree log nearby "I don't understand if Eragon is dead how can you still be alive?" questioned Arya

Saphira actually chuckled at this "My connection is to his mind and that lives on in a rather unorthodox host" her features suddenly lost the chuckle as she continued "But his body is no more, his waterskin was poisoned with a large dose of seithr oil, he died slowly as his internal organ's literaly melted." her tail again became agitated and she knocked over a large oak tree that was behind her.

Arya pondered for a moment before replying "Where is his mind now Saphira?" Arya shifted her body down the log to gain comfort

Saphira growled slightly "I shall not tell you or anyone else until Nasuada has been informed, after that I will be leaving towards the spine"

Arya was shocked "Leave, why? Were just beginning the offensive against the Empire! You cant leave now we need you!" shouted Arya

Saphira roared in Arya's face "how dare you tell what I can and can not do, I will not risk my own life & Eragon's because of this war we may decide to assist in the future but that depends on Eragon, I will gladly live out my life with no one but Eragon for company.

Arya sighed in defeat "I suppose we cant stop you anyway and if we could we couldnt make you fight for us" she gestured towards her wing "May I see the body Saphira?".

Saphira growled slowly before removing her wing to reveal the disfigured body of Eragon, there were dark pinkish purple blotches all over his body where blood had pooled under the skin, his mouth was nothing but a grotesque hole and pieces of melted flesh draping over it and severe burn like marks on his cheeks and chin, His arms and legs were not as bad as they had not been exposed entirely to the seithr oil except his left arm where the seithr oil had been spilt but only resulted in light burn marks, his lower stomach was the worst of all, It was a gaping hole with pieces of melted flesh clinging to edges while all his internal organs were slightly melted they were still recognisable in the bottom of the pit although the sizzling noise told Arya that there was still a large amount of seithr oil within Eragon's system. She turned and emptied her stomach contents.

Saphira stood and picked up the body in her claws, well most of it the organs all fell out "I am going to show Nasuada, I shall meet you there" said Saphira before turning and tensing her muscles

"Can I get a ride Saphira?, It took me nearly an hour to get here" asked Arya

Saphira again growled at Arya "You try my patience elf, I shall not let anyone ride me like a horse" with that clarified saphira blocked her mind & took off into the distance towards the Varden's camp.

Arya sighed _She is going to cause the Varden War effort to slow down considerably _She thought as she began to run after the dragon.

* * *

_There you have it the second chapter of Eragon Bjartskular it is considerably shorter than my previous chapter but I feel that was a good place to end the chapter read and review_


	3. Leaving for Home

_Oh my god I am so sorry for not writing sooner, I didnt realise how long it has been since I updated. School has started up again, but for the moment im on top of everything. Again im sorry for not updating. Hope this chapter helps to make up for not updating in such a long time. I notcied a few people didnt like the gore that was described and I will now warn you this chapter is slightly worse, but should be the last of major gore.......unless I decide to kill another character in a very horrific, gory way._

* * *

"What is happening Saphira?" asked Eragon after she re-opened contact with him, he could feel that saphira was highly agitated by something

saphira sighed mentally before replying "I am taking your body to Nasuada, so she knows of your demise" Saphira stopped talking still feeling rather agitated

"You know that isn't what I meant Saphira, what is bothing you? and who was it that came to clearing before?" asked Eragon, feeling very useless at this point in time, so he used his time making saphira's life easier.....well trying to so far he wasn't doing very well

"It was Arya little one, and even with your death she still acted cold, and had the nerve to ask me for a ride, not an hour after your death" by now Saphira was seething with anger towards Arya "I would destroy her given the circumstances if it wasnt for you, Eragon" she seemed to stop for a second and try to calm herself

"Just dont kill anyone in the Varden please Saphira" asked Eragon "They will be pressed hard enough with us leaving and they dont need any more dead soldiers"

"True but I still feel extremely angry towards Arya, she should know better than to ask something of a grieving Dragoness" Saphira continued to fume "we are above the varden camp now"

* * *

_NASUADA!!!!! _The mental shout which was acompanied by a roar shook across the varden camp

Everone in the camp was terrified by the roar as they cane out of tents to watch the circling dragoness above that continually shot streams of fire from her maw to display her anger.

Almost the moment Nasuada stepped out of her tent did another mental voice rock through all of their heads.

_Look at what has become of your precious dragon rider, look at what has become of my partner of mind_ they all watched in horrer as a form dropped from saphira's claws, as it plummeted they knew who it was, the mix of elvish and human features gave it away very easily.

It was horifying to watch as it plummeted, ever closer to the ground. As it landed directly in front of Nasuada it made a horrific squelching noise aswell as a visible spray of gore, and blood. Nasuada retched, and vomitted as did many other's within the vicinity to watch the gory landing

Saphira landed atop a hill just outside of the camp _come alone Nasuada _it was not a request

Nasuada after settling her own stomach and nuasiating feelings grabbed a single guard who did not seem to be as affected as most of the others and they took of towards where Saphira was, while everyone else was still in shock at the state of Eragon's body.

"I want you to stay back, and warn others if something were to happen to me, got it?" Nasuada asked as they climbed the hill

"yes M'lady" replied the guard fully aware that an angry dragoness could wipe out whole cities and would have no moral restrictions killing anyone in her way

unfortunately he didnt see the tail until it was to late, and with a sickening crunch Saphira's tail collided with the guard sending him several hundred meters, he was dead before he hit the ground

"_I told you to come alone!" _came saphira's mental voice as she roared again

"What do you think you are doing Saphira, you come here and drop Eragon's Body directly into the middle of our camp and then kill one of my guards without provication!?" came Nasuada's angry reply

"_How dare you!" _Saphira got up and began to walk towards Nasuada _"I came here out of respect for Eragon's wishes, nothing more" _Nasuada stumbled backwards in fear of the dragonees before she tripped _"If it were up to me I would have left and never come back" _Saphira pushed her front claws on top of Nasuada, pinning her _"His body may be gone but his mind and soul live on, the same way Gleadr's does Inside an Eldunari. My Eldunari!"_

Nasuada was at a lost for words she didnt know what to say or to believe "Will you continue to assist the varden Saphira?" she asked hopefully, although she already knew the answer

"_I will do no such thing, I am going to take Eragon to a safe place where we will live in solitude" _Her claws tightened around Nasuada's torso _"And we will not be disturbed. Now leave my sight and bring me Eragon's body, he will be cremated from dragon fire"_

Nasuada merely nodded before running off the hill back towards the camp as soon as she was released, she stopped once to check on the guards body as she passed it

* * *

"Saphira where are we going now that you '_informed_' Nasuada of my demise" he said with heavy sarcasm around '_informed'._

Saphira just ignored it "we are going to live in, the spine until we can think of something else to do" she continued to fly in a northerly direction

Eragons was still getting used to not seeing what was happening around him "Is there anyway I can see what is happening?"

Saphira contemplated for a moment "yes, remember not long after our first flight together? We can merely merge our minds to a state where you are able to see, hear and feel everything I do"

Eragon remembered the memories from that day, they were carefree then even if he did not know it "Thankyou I would like that a lot we havent beenable to join minds to such a degree in far too long" said Eragon as he relaxed into the pull of Saphira's mind. He had almost forgot what it was to see through her eye's, the clarity, focus & the prominent blues as she flew over the first few mountains in the Spine mountain range

"Do you have anywhere specific in mind Saphira?" asked Eragon as they watched a low flying eagle swoop over the tree tops below them

Saphira shifted her vision to a medium-sized buck "I was planning on going somewhere they will not look if they dont heed my warning and decide to look for us. I believe just north of the where Carvahall used to be shall be sufficient

* * *

"_Are you sure wish to make that kind of travel?" _asked Solembum as Angela rushed around grabbing seemingly random things and stuffing them into a small shoulder pack that should have been full long ago

Angela shot him a glare "of course I am going, he is the first person in history to be placed into an Eldunari" Angela grabbed a small couldron and pushed in after the other items into her pack "I'm not going to miss something this important due to an uncomfortable journey"

Solembum jumped up onto the bench and looked into the pack she had been packing before looking up at angela _"but it makes me dizzy and I always fall on my head"_ whined solembum

"oh stop your whining" she walked over and picked him up, before dropping him into the bag before pulling it over herself

* * *

Saphira still had complete control over her movements although occasional she did relent control of her eyes so that he could look at something or other small features of her body

"Where are we Saphira? It all looks the same to me" asked Eragon as they slowly flew over the mountains

"We are coming up on what is left of Carvahal. Would you like to visit it?" asked Saphira as she lazily began a slow decent already knowing his answer

Eragon agreed instantly with nothing more than a thought, he could get used to this kind of existence, who knows maybe even saphira might relent control so he could have a shot at flying

Saphira snorted "not likely you would probably crash and kill me" she said as she read his mind with a bit of humour

Eragon chucked within her mind "hey I think I would do farely well considering I have experianced every muscle movement you do to control your flight and I experianced all your training that you had with Gleadr as well"

Saphira just laughed "well your not finding out today, we are landing now" she said as she came in for a landing on the snow swept land scape of the ruins of Carvahall.

It was heart braking for Eragon as he watched through Saphira's eyes as she walked around the remains "There is almost nothing left Saphira" said eragon with emotions of sadness, grief and anger towards the king for the destruction of his home

Saphira continued out of the main village and down the road towards Eragon's old Farm "It is only natural that everything that once came from nature shall return to nature's grasp......even us" replied Saphira

"We should be going, if we wish to find a suitable shelter before nightfall" said Eragon obviously feeling very uncomfortable being near his old home

Saphira sent an agreement through their close bond before launching herself skyward and heading northward

* * *

"ugh! I hate it when you make me travel with that thing" said solembum as he slowly began to get his head to stop spinning

Angela was busy actually packing her bag now that she had thrown everything she needed through it "and I hate how much you complain. but it is much more efficient than walking and well worth the minor discomfort" she replied after finnaly finshing picking her things of the ground and placing them back into her bag "Besides how else would you get to Carvahall in under a second?" with that she walked out of the forest and into the clearing

Solembum padded besides her "how do you even know they will come this way?" he was very grateful for his fur coat as he walked through the cold, compared to the heat of Surda that he did have until very recently

Anela just glanced at him like an idiot "isnt it obvious! They will obviously want to settle somewhere out of the way and not likely to be noticed. Which really only leaves the Spine, Du Weldenvarden & the Beor Mountains. It is also very likely that Eragon will also wish to visit his home. Those placed with needing a suitable shelter for Saphira leaves only a Cave in the Spine hopefully nearby." and with that she continued towards the ruins of the Carvahall.

Solembum just muttered to himself as he followed her_ She is insane tottally correct but insane nonetheless_ he continued to mutter when she stopped

Angela looked vary happily with herself as she turned to Solembum "I was right, there are claw marks all over this area & very fresh too" Angela stood looking very proud of herself

Solembum looked behind her to the deep marks in the snow behind her "how can you tell if they are fresh or not?" asked solembum obviously displeased with Angela again being correct

Angela laughed and replied "That is why!" and pointed northward above the trees

Solembum turned to see a great saphire dragon flying off towards the mountains _she really pisses me off when she is right!_

* * *

Saphira continued to fly across the many mountains looking for a suitable cave to house her. Both her and Eragon continued to talk about many aspects of what their future may hold, until they found a Cave that had an outcrop of rock by the entrance for easy landing of a dragon her size and an entrance big enough to fit her for many years to come. The cave itself was perfect, large enough for up to 3 dragons of saphira's size with move to move about comfortably but not too big that it felt insecure "Perfect am I right Eragon?" asked Saphira as she viewed the cave

Eragon replied with a chuckle "you have too live here, although it seems easily large enough too meet our needs and it is in close proximity to a nearby lake where you can clean yourself if need be" Eragon seemed very satisfied with the cave

* * *

Angela padded through the mountains searching for a cave that the dragon would have taken a liking to "Hurry up Solembum or do I have to carry you" asked Angela

Solembum groaned "We have been walking through these mountans for near on a week, Angela how do you even know you will find them?" he continued to pad along behind her

Angela grinned "you should complain more often each time you do we find what we are looking for" she said as she pointed to a cave situated above the tree line to their left and as fate would have it their was a cave with a Saphira dragon bringing a fresh kill back to it

Solembum glared at her "I hate you sometimes" before padding behind her again as they walked for the cave

* * *

Eragon was obviously very proud of himself "You did good Eragon, you didnt kill me and you managed to get the kill" came the voice of a very impressed Saphira who for the moment had allowed Eragon to control her own body, much the same way she does when talking through him or when Eragon takes control of a victim's mind

Eragon suddenly lost control of Saphira's body as they sat in the ground and returned his mind to the Eldunari entirely "Saphira....I feel like something is happening and it is making me weaker" said Eragon with an obviously weak mind

Saphira regained control of her body as Eragon lost it "What do you mean? is it causing you pain? what is it?" asked Saphira desperate to not lose her Rider again

Eragon's mind slowed as the time passed "It does not cause pain, but as for the other two questions I do not know" answered Eragon as his mind lost further strength

Saphira was now in a panic as she felt her rider's mind lose energy "Dont leave me again Eragon!" screamed Saphira at his mind

Eragon gave a faint chuckle "I'm not going anywhere Saphira, think of it as me going to sleep. I'll see you when I wake up" and with that his mind ceased to broadcast. It was still there and alive within her Eldunari and that fact gave her strength

* * *

_Wow that is the longest chapter I have written so far..... im not sure how this chapter turned out I cant really decide whether or not I like how this turned out or not so I leave that to the Readers. please review_


	4. Awakening

**Wow over a year since I updated, didn't think it had been that long. I have re-read this and decided to edit the parts involving Saphira dropping off Eragon's body to the varden to be a little less gory and a little less oc that will hopefully occur sometime before 2011 :p onto the very long overdue chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**_Darkness, nothingness and yet blinding in the brightness of everything that could be imagined and even things that could not be imagined. _This is where Eragon's consciousness now resided, this blissful, frustrating expanse that existed within his own mind. He new he could witness any event or learn any information if he only had the will power to want it, Yet no matter how hard he thought on battle tactics, combat techniques or even to learn more about Galbatorix himself he could not, only Saphira how he had failed her, left her behind to suffer while he passed on and anything he could have done differently to make there short time together better.

His thoughts wandered from when she first woke him in the night with her egg cracking and insistent chirping to their first flight together and nursing his legs after it to when they first merged their minds to the point where they could hardly differentiate between each other, their fight with Durza the shade and her breathing fire providing the distraction he had needed to land the killing blow. Training with Gleadr and Oromis, dealing with both Gleadr's rejection of Saphira and Arya's rejection of Eragon, The battle on the burning plains where merging minds and dancing into battle reeked havoc on the empire's forces, being beaten by Murtagh and Thorn in combat and then being released. Orik's Coronation and the problems that ensued with being seperated from Saphira for so long, The deal with the Menoa tree for the metal required to forge Brisingr and the bargain with Rhunön to have her forge the blade. Everything he had done had been for her happiness and for a future where they could live in peace.

_Anything and everything for her happiness_ thought Eragon _ anything and everything _

He felt a prickle into this void of everything, not a thought or touch of conciousness, just a nudge that destabilised the existance and he felt himslef being both pulled, pushed, falling and climbing towards the one thing he wanted more than anything. _For Her._

_

* * *

_Saphira was resting in her nest in the darkest corner of the cave, it had been several months since Eragon had as he put it "_gone to sleep" _ she glanced at the soft sapphire blue hued eldunari that was placed against her under-belly. She had barely left the cave, only too eat and drink but thought of any way to get her Rider's mind to respond, she tried projecting her thoughts to him, pouring energy into the stone until she passed out but nothing brought a response, she felt the eldunari absorbing the energy she poured into it and tried to pour in as much as she could hoping for a response.

She laid her head down to rest, a violet glow flashed across the dark corner. CRACK! She whimpered as her head hit the roof of the cave, glancing at the Eldunari, _Her_ Eldunari she was in shock, where just moments ago had been a dull sapphire blue stone now was a vibrant indigo coloured Eldunari? No it did not feel right to be an Eldunari. _What are you now little one? _ She pondered as it occurred to her where she had felt this kind of energy before, the last time had been coming from her as she awoke to the touch of Eragon on her egg_ An Egg? No it couldn't be could it?_ Saphira sent probing tentacles of thought towards the egg in an attempt to contact her rider, while she felt no conscious reply, she did feel the egg's inhabitant begin to stir.

It only took hours after the Transformation from Eldunari to Egg for Saphira to physically feel the egg stiring, at first it was only minute vibrations but it slowly and gradually continued to progress to wobbling, shakes and even chirping. Saphira now chose to lay on the stone outside of her nest watching the egg as the first piece crack appeared and spider-webbed across the shell. The squeaks and chirps of the hatchling inside had been sounding more and more tired as it struggled to free itself from its prison until it stopped, Saphira watched the egg hoping for some reaction or continued activity of the hatchling. When only nothing answered her she prodded the hatchling with her mind, feeling her Rider's mind gave her hope for his safety.

* * *

Eragon felt Saphira's mind brush against his own and tried desperately to contact her or let her know that he was alright using all his will power he pushed outwards on his prison with limbs that felt odd and different yet similar and comforting. These limbs were weak and so was he after nearly an hour of trying to break free he felt exhausted, the spider-web of cracks along the surface was all he had managed and now felt utterly drained he stopped vocalising and tried to fall asleep, Saphira's mind brushed his again pouring energy into him that he desperately needed. With ever muscle that he could recognise in the unfamiliar body he pushed with all his might, Shattering his prison spraying the shell in all directions leaving his young indigo scaled form panting on its side.

He was still covered in the membrane from the egg as he looked up at his surroundings, He was in a dark cave easily large enough for Saphira to fit into, he glanced at the nest he was in noticing it's haphazard construction of twigs, logs and leaves. Spreading his view over the the edge of the nest he saw Saphira with her eyes fixated on him tail twitching, her gaze unnerved him making him let a yelp in shock as he did not expect it, hearing his own yelp come out a squeak was surprising enough but when he tried to talk all that would come out was a series of chirps. He resorted to mental communication as he sought the familiar connection within his own mind that lay dormant, re-activating the connection that lay between Rider and Dragon was glorious after so long with an empty space in his head was agony but now that connection flourished into life bringing forth emotions of extreme joy and happiness from the pair as they sent emotions of love and contentment with each other after so long.

Saphira pounced upon his scaled form, laying on her side and holding the hatchling that was her Rider, she cleaned the egg membrane from his form "_sleep little one, I will be here when you wake up"_ she purred in satisfaction as her Rider fell asleep for the first time in months with her in his mine and him in hers "_Sleep well little one, because in the morning you will realise just what has happened" _Saphira lowered her own head as she curled into a ball bringing one wing over the indigo hatchling They were one again and both soon fell into the most calming sleep both had enjoyed for years.

* * *

**It does not make up for over a year of doing nothing but I like how this chapter has turned out, it is not my biggest chapter but I feel the extra years experience has improved my writing skills noticeably to make it a more enjoyable piece to read. Let me know what you think with a review thanks.  
PS. Im not dead!!!  
**


	5. AN

Ok ok ok First up im not dead despite what probably many of you are thinking, second im not sure if this will be updated soon or not and I cant promise anything.

It has been 18months since I last wrote anything, not just for this story, anything at all.

So on one point I'm a little bit nervous about my writing skills in general while not great or anything flash before are now going to be worse, second I have always found writing to be a chore for me even on this story that I really enjoy, I enjoy it in the same way you guys would that of a reader and because I as I'm sure many of you think as you read this and many other stories you always read a few bits and think I don't really like that or this could be different. And because of that mindset I tend to re write chapters endlessly until I frustrate my self which just drives me to not want to write.

Another point is that I am about to start university (studying Japanese) and I have been working during the days so the few hours I get to myself generally go to my leisure activities which generally involve a lot of late nights poured into 1 game or another depending on my mood or I will read because I love reading and that was my motivation for starting this story in the first place was because I really wanted to read a story with my plot line.

I appreciate all of your support and love hearing how much you have enjoyed my story and while I do plan on updating my story at one point, I know full well that I had planned to spend the Saturday after I posted the previous chapter to start on the fifth chapter and look how well that turned out?

I wish you all the best in 2012 and who knows I may update still.

さよなら


End file.
